Strutter
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Lyla Foxx (3/22/79 – 4/5/81) / Strutter (4/9/81 - 1/31/88) Real Name: Lyla Cobain Birthday: August 25, 1953 Hometown: Backwoods / Runway Marital Status: Married (Dr. Lucius Love) Alignment: Face Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 Theme Music: "Foxxy Lady” by Jimi Hendrix / “Strutter” by KISS Debut: March 22, 1979 / April 9, 1981 Debut Opp: April / Holly Luger Last Match: April 5, 1981 Jackson / January 31, 1988 Last Opp: Holly Luger / Amy Andrews Style: Standard Worker Finishing Move: Foxxy (surfboard) / Strut Stopper (reverse Russian leg sweep) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Managed: Wolf Pack, Dr. Lucius Love Image: Cree Summer Personal History Lyla was born to Erik and Kelly (Blogren) Fuller on August 25, 1953, in Hephzibah, GA. She is the couple's second child. Her older brother, Michael, was killed in a car accident in Augusta in 1955 (at age 6). Kelly was driving the car when a garbage truck, backing out of an alley, smashed into the passenger side and crushed Michael. Lyla graduated from Hephzibah High School in 1970. She went to Paine College in Augusta for a year before being expelled for breaking curfew too many times. She travelled around the South with her then boyfriend, Andrew Randolph, guitarist in an Elvis tribute band. Lyla and Andrew broke up in 1974, but she had disowned her family by that point. Erik had died of a heart attack in 1973, and Kelly had remarried a groundskeeper for the Augusta National Golf Club in early 1974. When Lyla and Andrew broke up, she found herself in Starkville. She decided to resume college and started at Mississippi State University in September 1974. She majored in Finance and worked as a bartender at a couple of local bars. She met Brent Cobain in 1976, as she was appointed the freshman running back's official tutor. They quickly fell in love and were married in 1978, a week after Lyla graduated with her Bachelor's degree. Lyla and Brent joined the MVW with the rest of the Wolf Pack in March 1979. The remainder of the stable were Brent's roommates at Mississippi State. In April 1981, the other three members left the MVW because they were considered jobbers by the Board of Directors. They wanted to go elsewhere so that they could get the respect they deserved. Lyla and Brent decided to stay with the MVW. Both underwent a gimmick transformation. Lyla got a haircut and became known as Strutter on April 6, 1981. A month later, Helena Handbasket announced that she was pregnant. She handed over the MVW Women's Title. Lyla won the ensuing battle royale for the title. 1981 became her year as she dominated the Women's Division until Helena returned. She settled back into a mid-carder form between 1982 and 1986. 1987 was another good year for her, but she found out that she was pregnant in January 1988. She decided to retire from the ring in order to start a family. After her wrestling career was over, she and Brent moved to Savannah, GA, and opened up a bakery. Lyla and Brent have four children: Neil (1988), Marguerite (1990), Julio (1991) and Katy (1993). Their son Neil wrestles as Richard Fitzhugh in Blue Grass Wrestling. Title History Title Held Defeated Lost MVW Women's Title Dr. Jackyl (June 12, 1980) 5 Starz (July 24, 1980) MVW Women's Title Battle Royale (May 2, 1981) 5 Starz August 13, 1981) Category:Females Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Heels Category:Faces Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Mississippi State University